


big tiddy moth gf

by okamicree



Series: spoonfuls of shimada soup for the soul [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comedy, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Big Happy Family, except Hanzo's ego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamicree/pseuds/okamicree
Summary: The Shimadas pick each other's Halloween costumes. It goes about as well as expected.





	big tiddy moth gf

"You are certain this is the right one?"

"Of course it is. I'm so glad you let me pick your costume for once."

Hanzo skeptically eyes the mass of black fabric laid out on the floor of his apartment. He does not trust Genji — not one bit. He throws off his robes with little ceremony and wrangles himself into the suit's lower half. The sinking feeling in his stomach intensifies to an unimaginable level once he notices the top half feels unusually heavy.

Genji may be hysterically laughing now, but his brother has a sparrow fursuit waiting on his doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://okamicree.tumblr.com)
> 
> kudos/comments are loved! check out the series if you like, or some of my other works.


End file.
